


No Hunting

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Earth's Children, any characters, warmth?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	No Hunting

Deegie shivered a little, and then looked at the sky. It was clear, but the temperature was changing swiftly. She tapped Branag's shoulder to bring his attention back to her. 

"No hunting today," she said.

He frowned. "The weather is good."

"It's colder than it was just a little bit ago," she answered. "Much colder."

Branag considered, and took a mitten off, looking at how quickly the skin reacted. "I am a lucky man," he told her, before jogging off to go tell the other hunters. 

Before the sun was high above, the blizzard hit, but Aurochs Camp stayed warm.


End file.
